That twinkle in his eyes
by electricheartz
Summary: Where Ally works at a library, Austin's her classmate who tries to ask her out on a date and keeps annoying her. Austin agrees to stop annoying her at the library if she goes on just one date with him. / "But suddenly, he begins running around, screaming at the top of his lungs. 'ALLY DAWSON, GO OUT WITH ME'" ONE-SHOT


**A/N: ...well, what the heck am I doing here on my birthday...(well, it's over now in Melbourne, but I'm assuming it's still the 19th in most places?) yehehe I'm the same age as Laura for 10 days...yes I'm older than I should be for this fandom :(**

 **Haha, anyway, here's another one-shot from me.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed/favourited any of my previous stories..I didn't want to update them with thank you messages and bring them up to the top of the archives; that would be annoying...**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the show Austin & Ally or any of the characters mentioned, or any other recognisable characters/brands; everything, apart from the story line, belongs to Disney, other companies and their affiliates.**

* * *

Ally Dawson is placing children's books back into the shelves when she hears his voice. It's the same voice that has been bothering her for the past three months.

"Allyyyyyyy." Austin groans, "go out on a date with me!"

Ally rolls her eyes. Ever since she settled at Marino and had their first class together this year, Austin Moon has never stopped bothering her. And a few months later, he started to ask her out. Though whenever he tried to ask her out, she had always refused.

Why was he so stubborn?

It's not like she _hates_ his guts. She just doesn't think she's ready for any sort of commitment. Yes, she was graduating high school this year, and _yes_ , most people her age would have been dating by now, but she didn't seem to mind staying single. She _does_ think that Austin is cute, with way his hair flops the right way and the way his hazel orbs are always twinkling with happiness whenever she sees him. But that doesn't mean she automatically likes him.

She turns around, seeing Austin making himself comfortable on one of the colourful bean bags. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested, Austin!"

"But _I'm_ interested. In you." Austin smirks.

Ally stays silent, not knowing what to say.

"Come on, just one date. Please. One date." He raises his index finger, waving it in front of her.

Ally sighs in frustration. How many times did she need to state it? "My answer still remains the same. No. N.O."

Austin looks down to the floor. He sticks his hands on each side of his face, a pout forming on his face.

Ally admits it's kind of... _cute_.

Okay, really cute.

He's deep in his thoughts, and then he suddenly stands up.

He looks at Ally, and there's a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. "I'll be back tomorrow...and I guarantee you that you'll say yes!"

Ally rolls her eyes as he leaves. What was he up to now?

* * *

Austin comes back the next day, and asks her the same question again.

Ally rolls her eyes (and by the amount of eye rolling she's done, she'll probably strain her eyes) and gives him the same answer.

Austin mutters something that sounds like "I was expecting that..." (well, duh, he should've expected that after the 3689533th time she's rejected him).

But suddenly, he begins running around, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"ALLY DAWSON, GO OUT WITH ME!"

Ally's eyes widen. "Austin, what-"

"LALALALA"

"Austin, please, stop it!" she whispers harshly. But of course he pretends he can't hear her.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUUU!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" A random kid yells out, causing Austin to chuckle.

Then he continues his shouting. "THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE, I WANT TO DATE HER!" he points to Ally. Ally feels her cheeks redden. No, she is definitely not blushing.

By now, most people are glaring at her. Parents are glaring at her, some of the staff are glaring at her, little kids are staring blankly, and teenagers are gawking at the scene in amusement. Oh look, Dez, Austin's best friend as far as she knows, is there too. He joins in.

"AUSTIN LIKES ALLY AND HE'S NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT IT!" He does some sort of weird tap-dancing thing, while everyone looks at him as if he were mad.

Ally just wants to crawl into a hole and never come out.

She wants to yell at the blond, tell him to get out of the library, but she knows he won't listen to her.

Jenny, the senior librarian, passes by and whispers to her, "You know, he's actually a nice fellow, that Austin."

"I can see that..." Ally says in sarcasm, as she hears Austin still making noise.

"You should go on that date with him. You might actually enjoy it."

Ally groans. "Jenny, you're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"I know, but how bad can one date be? You're young, Ally! Go for it, it's not everyday someone asks you on a date," Ally almost laughs because that's exactly what's been happening everyday with Austin.

"Who knows, there could be plenty more."

"Umm...no." Ally sees Jenny roll her eyes.

Austin's still shouting in the background.

What must she do to quiet him down?

"Go on a date with me. Then I'll stop annoying you in this library." He's suddenly in front of her. Since when did he get there? And did she speak her thoughts aloud?

"You did." Damn it, not again.

But then she asks Austin the very question she should've asked from the start.

"Why me?"

Austin's eyes widen in surprise. "W-what?"

"I mean, why do you want to go on a date with me? Why are you so persistent on dating me, when there are other girls at school who would drop everything to be with you?"

"I-I," whoa, she has Austin Moon stumped, "you're not like other girls."

"Really now?" she deadpans.

Austin scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I-I mean, I can't- urgh, this is so hard. You really aren't like other girls. For the past few months, I've really noticed you stand out at this school. You don't try to throw yourself at me, you're smart, you have cute dance moves," at this, she blushes madly, before he continues his list, "you don't let other people trample over you…I mean, your sense of fashion may be lacking-"

"Hey-" she starts to protest.

"I'm kidding," he winks, "you seem like a cool girl, Ally, I'd like to get to know you. Like genuinely get to know you. Please, go on this date with me, even if it's just as friends?"

Ally knows she could just ban him from the library, but she knows he'll just keep annoying her at school anyway. And she realises what he's doing is basically blackmail, but to see him chase after her for so long, hmm...Ally tells herself that she's only bringing herself to this decision because she wants him to be quiet. (Okay, and maybe because he said 'library' the way she liked it.)

She sighs in defeat. "...fine, when and where?"

The blond's eyes shine brightly and a huge smile breaks out on his face. "Is that a yes!?"

"Seriously?"

* * *

The date was better than she had expected.

The Austin she saw in the library was different from the one she saw today. He was more nervous, but he wasn't as cocky. He was sweet and he made sure she was comfortable and kept asking her if she was alright until she insisted that he didn't need to keep asking and okay, maybe she really enjoyed her time with him.

She agrees to go on another date with him the next weekend.

Austin also keeps his promise and doesn't bother her in the library. He still bothers her at school though.

* * *

Ally's reading a book to the group of children, the Hungry Caterpillar.

"And then the hungry caterpillar ate..."

While she's reading, she notices her boyfriend (yes, boyfriend!) watching her, that same twinkle in his hazel eyes.

* * *

"Austin Moon, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ally Dawson, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

They kiss, and everyone cheers. Jenny, who's also among the crowd, cries with joy.

* * *

Ally leans into Austin, as they both watch as their two children chase each other along the sand.

"Who knew we'd be here right now, married with two kids?"

Austin hums in response, "...and it was all because of one date. Oh boy, our kids will hear a very interesting story."

* * *

The two are on their way to visit their grandchildren when a truck hits them, smashing into their tiny vehicle. Shattered glass embeds into their skin, and they know with their old age they can't hold on for long. Somehow the impact doesn't push them far apart and they manage to hold hands, looking at each other. They're close to death but Austin still has that twinkle in his eyes.

"I love you." Ally says just before they leave the world.

* * *

They're in the clouds, and notice that they're young again. They know their family will be fine (eventually) without them.

Their lips meet as Austin kisses her softly, and when they move apart from each other, they're looking into each other's eyes.

And of course Austin's got that twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: I kinda have a twinkle in my eye now. A wet one...KIDDING**

 **But anyway, this was something I found on my comp a while ago...I'm not sure about the ending, but I felt like publishing something to kind of contribute to the saving of the kind-of drought which is the austin and ally fanfic archive :(**

 **Yeah...so, I'm gonna go now...thank you in advance if I get any comments/favourites :)**


End file.
